


Swan Song

by Sidhe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Inspiration, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhe/pseuds/Sidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is just a compilation of my favorite poems that I have written.  It covers many topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

The Mocking Bird  
The mocking bird sits high on his perch,  
gazing in sadistic glee,  
while his prey deems to search  
to find his mockery.

But the mocking bird befuddles them  
at every twist and turn.  
His playful tease they will condemn  
in hopes that he will burn.

That baleful bird sits high above reach,  
unconcerned with their query.  
While they rage and preach  
his flaws, the bird is almost cheery.

Their brittle hatred bears no threat  
to one as knowing as he.  
There is no need for him to fret  
he has already attained his victory.


End file.
